


Competition

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2015, M/M, The Great British Bake Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's determined to win Star Baker this week yet he's struggling with finishing his showstopper in time - a friendly face lends a helping hand.  </p><p>The Great British Bake Off AU. </p><p>Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge.</p><p>December 3rd prompt ‘Competition’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This is stemmed mainly from the fact I already miss GBBO - next August can't come fast enough. Unbeta'd, Enjoy x 
> 
> (I own neither Glee or GBBO).

“On your marks, get set, BAKE!”

Kurt has been practicing his showstopper recipe all week, losing multiple hours of sleep over it as he worked away in his kitchen until the morning light. He has tried different combinations of flavours, textures and consistencies in his bake to make sure no one would be walking off with Star Baker but him. With it being only a few rounds away from the final, there was no room for mistakes.

To his left, he watches as an obviously very stressed out Rachel Berry whisks away quickly at her meringue mixture, she catches him looking and throws him the death stare to get him to advert his gaze. Kurt gets on well with the majority of the other bakers in the competition, mainly the dark horse Tina Cohen Chang who surprises the judges every week with something new, as well as Mercedes Jones - the last person to leave the competition the week before. However there is one baker for Kurt that really takes the biscuit; the mysterious, yet absolutely gorgeous, Blaine Anderson. The man looks like he’s just stepped out of a 50’s hollywood movie and yet he can bake the perfect creme brûlée. Kurt looks over a few stations up where Blaine’s situated, he watches the muscles in Blaine’s back move and contract as he quickly works away at his own creation - good god he’s gorgeous. His ass is perfectly round and pert, covered by a tight pair of chino trousers. Kurt could spend an entire day mapping out that perfect man’s body and it wouldn’t be enough. However, Kurt’s quickly dragged out of his awe struck bliss by his timer going off - signalling his mixture has had enough time to rise and he needed to get it in the oven and cooking otherwise it most definitely won’t be done in time.

Kurt’s always loved to bake, ever since his mother used to go through and teach him recipes every sunday morning before she died and he’s been practising them ever since. It makes him feel more connected to her in a way that he can’t find doing any other activity. Their task for today’s show stopper is that it has to be a cake with at least 3 tiers and some talent for interesting and different decoration. Kurt chose to go after his gut and to make his favourite cheesecake and experiment with different flavours to really try to get his edge in with the judges. No one was stealing this round from him, not after he’s had such a good weekend in the other rounds.

“Bakers, you’ve got 30 minutes left!”

Shit, Kurt thinks, his cakes have got at least another 10 minutes in the oven and he doubts he’ll be able to go for the extravagance he’s aiming for in that short space of time left after. As he franticly whisks the cream he’s using for the decoration, he notices that Blaine is already cleaning up and wiping down his surfaces, his perfectly three tiered colourful cheesecakes covered in wild berries and an intricate chocolate icing design, sitting comfortably at the end of his station.

“20 minutes!” Kurt’s eyes switch down to his oven’s timer, there’s 4 more minutes left on it’s clock.

“Oh god, oh god, oh shit” Kurt mumbles as chops up the strawberries to stir into the cream mixture.

“Hey, you alright? Need a hand?” Kurt looks up from his thumbling hands to see Blaine Anderson’s eyes staring down at him. He’s got a friendly, welcoming expression on his face and an arm extended towards Kurt. Could this be sabotage? Or does he really just want to help? “I promise this isn’t me looking to sabotage your bake, you just look like you could use some help…” “Shit, did I say that out loud?” Kurt brings his hands up to his face to hide his embarrassment, he can’t believe himself. Kurt’s oven bell goes off, signalling it’s time for him to take them out and get them cooled as quickly as possible before he starts with the decoration.

“Yes, actually some help would be wonderful”. Blaine’s smile widens as he helps Kurt take each cheesecake over to the freezer, carefully ensuring that there were no accidents - they really didn’t need a repeat of the bin-gate scandal.

The last 20 minutes are a complete blur of Kurt’s hands moving quickly all over his station - icing here and there, cleaning up and preparing. They manage to assemble Kurt’s three tiered dessert just as the final minute is called.

“Thank you so much...you, you really didn’t have to help me.” Kurt blushes, unable to properly show his gratitude.

“It’s okay, trust me. I’m happy to help.” Blaine replies, smiling.

“But really, thank you” Kurt leans in for a hug before he realises what he’s doing, but it doesn’t seem to bother Blaine. Blaine happily wraps his arms around Kurt’s body and squeezes him tightly. “

Bakers, your time is indeed up! Please place your creation at the end of your stations and get ready to bring them up to Mary and Paul.”

They break apart and smile shyly at one another before they turn away and make their way to their seats at their station. 

* * *

 

**@applepixx**  
_omfg blaine n kurt are sooooo banging. did anyone else catch that hug?_

**@IceQueen283 @applepixx**  
_Don’t be an idiot. Neither one has said they’re gay. Ugh._

**@applepixx @IceQueen283**  
_uhhh... kurt said he was gay in an interview last week_

 **@HappyHippojk**  
_Yup. Blaine and Kurt are TOTALLY doing it._

 **@FayeHan12**  
_blaine and rachel would be soooooooo cute together. blainchel. raine._

**@YouSmile29**  
_Ugh. The GBBO tag is nothing but fangirls shipping. FOCUS ON THE COMPETITION PEOPLE._

* * *

Kurt ends up winning Star Baker that week and Chandler Kiehl ends up going home after his cake was completely undercooked. Kurt’s going around getting hugs in congratulations when he finds himself back in Blaine’s arms.

“Thank you so much, I couldn’t have done it without you” Kurt says as they pull apart, his hands holding onto Blaine’s upper arms.

“Yes you could’ve. I believe in you.” Kurt’s face flushes red and he laughs quietly.

“What’s so funny?” Blaine asks.

“I mean, it’s a TV competition. We’re supposed to be against one another…”

"I mean I like a good challenge and believe me, it’s been difficult to compete against you and everyone else. But if anyone other than me deserves to win this, it’s you. Your bakes are incredible Kurt. You deserve a place in the final and well…”

“Well?...”

By this time, the cleaners had already descended into the kitchen and they were being shuffled outside by the director to do some on camera interviews for their initial reactions.

“And well, maybe I wanted to take the opportunity to talk to you. To ask, I guess, if once all this is over...if you maybe would want to go out for dinner sometime?” Blaine’s long eyelashes flutter as he says this, his eyes wide, never losing eye contact with Kurt’s.

“How about tonight?”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, why not. I mean, I need to thank you for helping and well, it’s been awhile since i’ve been on a date...wait this it is a date right?” Kurt rambles, diverting his gaze from Blaine’s just incase he just made a huge mistake. “What am I talking about? God, of course you wouldn-”

Kurt’s cut off by Blaine’s lips on his. They taste of strawberry, chocolate and just a hint of cinnamon - one of the key ingredients in Blaine’s showstopper.

“Yes, it’s a date” Blaine whispers against Kurt’s lips. “And I promise, no baking or cake talk at all, mark my words” at this, Kurt lets out a loud laugh. He wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck as he leans back into kiss him.

Star baker and a date - maybe entering this competition may bring him more than he expected.

* * *

 

**@Gossip021  
** _OMG! GBBO's have just Kurt and Blaine announced they're a couple!_

**@HeatMagazine  
** _The kitchen is heating up! The Great British LOVE fest! Klaine are OFFICIAL!_

**@KurtHummelxo  
** _CONGRATULATIONS to **@BlaineDAnderson** for taking home the GBBO winner's trophy. No one deserved it more. I love you._

**@gingersnapz2 @KurtHummelxo  
** _omg!! this is SO CUTE._

**@BlaineDAnderson**  
_Thank you Mary & Paul for everything! Thank you to you all for watching! Thank you @KurtHummelxo for entering. I love you too. _


End file.
